The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cotton core yarn, and more particularly, to an improved method of providing a core yarn made of a synthetic material with a surface yarn made of a natural fiber material.
Methods for manufacturing cotton core yarn are well-known in the art. FIGS. 2 and 3 show typical methods of producing these types of yarn. Thus, FIG. 2 shows a core yarn 90 which is being introduced to the nip point 100 between a pair of opposing rollers 80,80 where the core yarn 90 is combined with a cotton yarn 10. The cotton yarn 10 passes through apron 30, opposing rollers 20, and opposing conveyors 40 and 50 before being combined with the core yarn 90 at the nip point 100 between opposing rollers 80. The conveying means 40 and 50 include conveyor belts rotatably disposed on rollers 60 and 70. Since the prior art device of FIG. 2 does not contain a means for applying a constant tension to the core yarn, difficulties are encountered in uniformly covering the core yarn with the cotton yarn and accordingly, the cotton yarn surface cannot be uniformly applied to the core yarn, thereby leaving open spaces along the core yarn. When the core yarn combines with the cotton yarn, it is twisted and then transferred by a winding device 110 to a supply bobbin 120 through the utilization of winding head 130.
FIG. 3 represents another type of prior art device wherein a core yarn 90 is fed to a core guide 140 where it is brought together with cotton yarn which is conveyed through apron 30 and opposing rollers 20 to the core guide. The composite yarns are then conveyed between the opposing surfaces of the conveying means 40 and 50 and then introduced at the nip point 100 between opposing rollers 80. However, this prior art system provides the core yarn with an uneven draft of covered cotton fiber and accordingly, the cotton yarn is not applied uniformly to the core yarn, leaving bare spots along the core yarn and other areas of excessive amounts of cotton yarn exposed on the core yarn. Thus, the core yarn is provided with a very irregular surface of cotton fibers. The device of FIG. 3 can be found in Korean Pat. No. 3772 published in Patent Gazette No. 233, pp. 117-119.
The Japanese Patent Gazette SO44-22788 and Japanese Patent Gazette SO47-18055 disclose a method for preparing cotton core yarn and a method for preparing an elastic core yarn, respectively. However, both of these prior art devices disclose methods wherein the surface cotton yarn cannot be uniformly disposed on the core yarn.
In all of the prior art devices discussed hereinabove, the cotton yarns must be spun before they are used and the spinning process is an indispensible step in combining the cotton yarn with a core yarn. Thus, it is necessary to use the additional spinning or coiling apparatus or a device which places a fancy twist in the fiber.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for manufacturing a cotton core yarn of good quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for providing a cotton core yarn wherein the core yarn is uniformly and completely covered with the cotton yarn.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a cotton core yarn wherein a tension is placed in the core yarn to compensate for the weaknesses which are inherently present in the core yarn. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cotton core yarn which can be uniformly and readily dyed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a cotton core yarn which is more inexpensive than the conventional methods and the cotton core yarn product is similar to fancy twisted yarn since the cotton core yarn can be similarly twisted.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, all indicate preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.